Reality Check
by Magykrider
Summary: I was always obsessed with vampires, and I always dreamed about being a character in the Twilight series, and that's how I came upon the idea of being a character in this story. Why not? I mean it is fanfiction right? So welcome to my Reality Check...
1. Chapter 1

Reality Check

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own my own character…..me.

My character: Hi, my name is Pravleen Sidhu, but you can call me Palvi for short. Yes, I am Indian, more specifically Punjabi. I am 5'5, have curly shoulder-length hair, brown eyes that turn hazel occasionally. I currently am a freshman in high school that loves to read! Yeah, I am your typical teenager, but isn't every teen also? I love magical things….especially vampires.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this story to the fanfic author Avalonia. The stories that she writes are awesome, and they gave me the inspiration for my story. If you haven't read them, then please do! Avalonia this is for you!

Summary: I was always obsessed with vampires, and when the Twilight series came out, I was ecstatic. I always dreamed that I was also a character in these series, and that's how I came upon this idea of me being a character in this story. Why not? I mean, it is fan fiction right? So welcome to my Reality Check……

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Bella, who loved a vampire named Edward. They loved each other very much, but when Edward realized that he was causing his loved one to be in danger, he abruptly left. Bella was devastated and in shock.

"Why would her Edward leave her? What did she do wrong?" She thought.

Bella moved so she was sitting next to a tree in the forest she was in and started crying and screaming.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey guys wait up!" I shouted to my friends. One of my friends looked over her shoulder and shouted back,

"Hurry up Palvi! You're falling behind"

"No shit! That's why asked you to wait!" I shouted back.

We bantered like that until I finally caught up with them, and headed to my first class, which was Spanish. Oh how I hated it! My teacher is mean, annoying, and has a huge thing about assigning tons of homework every night. The only good thing is that I am passing the class with an "A". It's pretty much the same with all my teachers except English, and Art, those teachers are pretty cool with kids. Also, I hate P.E.! Whoever thought of it should have burned in hell when they died. That teacher is okay though, she understands my medical issues, so she keeps my grade to a "B minus" all the time ( Here are my medical issues: Lungs can collapse at any time, skin problem, both of my hips are bad, my ankles are weak, and I get huge migraines. I know I am pretty messed up.) After school ends everyday, I hang with my friends, and then walk home. I hate walking home, I get really bad sunburns in the summer. When I get home I usually read the Twilight series, then do homework. My motto is books come first, then school.

After school ended, I had a doctor's appointment, so I had to walk home early. When I got home my mom was waiting for me in the car.

"How was school" my mom asked.

"It was fine" I replied.

The ride to hospital was quick. When my mom found a parking space she gave me my medical card, and told me to register because she needed to make a phone call. As I was walking in I heard someone say,

"Nobody move, we are taking this place hostage!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Check

Chapter 2

" Nobody move, we are taking this place hostage!"

After the guy finished that statement, I hid behind a chair that was conveniently next to me. A lot of guys wearing all black were holding guns. They were directing people to sit next to each other, in the center of hospital. There were so many innocent people in this hospital!

"I hope no one gets hurt." I thought.

Right when I thought that, an elderly woman stood up and said some thing to one guy that was holding the gun. He quickly shot her. Everyone screamed with fright.

"Shut the hell up, if you don't more people are going to die!" one bad guy shouted

"Oh my god, I have got to call the police!" I frantically thought.

As the men were busy talking to each other, I called the police, and as quietly as I could, I spoke,

"Hello, I am calling because there is a code red in a hospital I am in."

"What is your name, and where are you right now?" asked the cop.

"My name is Pravleen Sidhu, and I am hiding behind a chair right now. Please hurry! A woman was already killed!" I whispered

"Don't worry honey, we will be there soon. You just became a hero, thank you for being brave. Now please tell us the address." The cop soothingly replied.

I told the cop the address, and listened to what he bad guys were up to. I waited for the police to show up. After ten more minutes my legs started to cramp from hiding. One of the bad guys, which I am assuming to be the leader, said,

"Listen up people! Change of plans, we are going to kill you for being the lowly scum you are! And I am going to start with this kid here." the man cackled.

As he got ready to shoot, I ran from my hiding place to stop the man. I jumped on his back and tackled him.

"What the hell? Who are you!" the man shouted as he flipped us over.

"You can't kill a child you monster!" I cried, while tears flowed from my eyes.

I tried to take his gun but he punched by stomach. I bent over holding my stomach.

"Hey guys, look at his fool trying to stop us! She can't even fight!" He started to laugh with his group. He turned toward my and said,

"Well, since you tried to stop me, you are going to watch me kill this child." He grabbed the kid he was going to kill.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

A red haze covered my eyes while I took him by surprise, and kicked him between his legs. As he fell down, I took his gun, and killed him.

"BOSS!" One of the henchmen shouted.

The man started to raise his gun to kill me, but I raised mine and killed him first.

"I just killed two people." I thought in shock

" WENCH! You will pay for killing two of our people!" another henchman shouted.

I turned to him, but he already raised his gun and shot me in the chest. I raised my hand to touch my chest, which was suddenly crimson with blood. As silently fell to the floor the people in front of me had their mouths open in a silent scream. I smiled at them one last time before closing my eyes. The last thing I heard were police sirens.

" I…saved them………" was my last thought.


End file.
